Development of the transmission and scanning electron microscopes as analytical tools. Major emphasis is placed on high speed direct access video computer recognition and energy dispersive X-ray analysis. Utilizing the transmission electron microscope equipped with a high resolution image intensifier capable of storage and integration as the prime data acquisition tool, pattern recognition of defined morphological entities free of heavy metal stains and the electronic addition of specimen image contrast is investigated. Studies are in progress concerned with immunochemical tagging of sub-viral entities prepared with compounds capable of yield X-ray patterns for localization and automated quantitation and lineal analysis.